Suprising Effects
by 2much2handle
Summary: Sakura can not control her emotions when Sasuke comes back to Konoha. She loves him when she wants to hate him, and hates him when she wants to love him. What the hell can she do? srry kiddies, its rated M.
1. In the Office

**This is an author's note (just saying, for all the stupid people out there (like me). )**

**This is NOT a one shot thingy. Story. Yah, that's the word…**

**Hey! This is author numero uno. The other one was numero two. Because I'm number one. Oh, yeah. I was just kidding. But not really. Or am i? this is a long author's note. **

**SASUSAKU**

**WOOHOO**

Naruto and all of its characters (including sasuke BOOHOO) belong to Masahsi Kishimoto.

Ch. 1

By: author numero uno

Sakura was filing in Tsunade's office while she had a sake. It wasn't her fault, Shizune was out this week and Sakura was stuck with ALL her work. Like, as in filing and getting Tsunade's coffee. More like sake, but it didn't matter.

So, she was filling and suddenly there comes a big BANG and the door flies open.

"What did I tell you bloody morons about my privacy! I want you out and—" Tsunade slurred. She stopped, and stared. And stared. And stared.

"Tsunade? What's wrong?" Sakura moved to see who was inn the doorway. "Oh my flippin God." Sakura looked at the person with utmost disgust. "What are you doing here? I thought you were…(clearing throat)…dead."She said. "Hopefully."

"You sound like you aren't glad to see me. Didn't Konoha miss me?" He said, as conceited as always.

"Yeah." She said, eyes narrowing into slits. "We missed the sound of your scream when you got your ass handed to you by Naruto."

"Whatever." He said, absolutely not caring at all what she said. "I need to talk to Tsunade about a mission." He said, his eyes wandering around the room.

"She's busy right now," Sakura said, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning on the desk.

"It doesn't look like it." He said, walking over to Tsunade. "Tsunade, I need a mission. Right now."

"Hell, no, boy! You betrayed our village and every person in it! Hell, no, I am not going to give you a damn mission." Tsunade said right before slumping over her desk and drooling profusely.

Sasuke's gaze slid over to Sakura. "Just give me a mission, and I'll be out of here." He said, eyes glazing over.

"No, she said no, and I'm telling you the same thing." She said, smirking because she had apparently won the battle.

Sasuke grinned. It sent chills down Sakura's spine. He was on her before she even noticed him move. Pinned against the wall, she was helpless. She felt his hot breath tickle her ear as he whispered incitingly, "Sakura…if you don't give me a mission…" he said, pulling out a kunai, "I…_will…_kill you."

"Sasuke, you wouldn't be able to even if you tried. I'm not a helpless little girl anymore, Sasuke. I'm an ANBU, and you're are simply a missing nin." She said, watching the smirk disappear from his face, for a fraction of a second only to creep back into his flawless features.

"YOU are an ANBU?" He said, chuckling, "Sakura, you are such a liar. Show me you are an ANBU, and I will leave." He said, knowing she could not possibly prove it.

"Fine," she said, smirking "look at this." She said pulling up her sleeve…


	2. An UnWelcome Visitor

Ch. 2

By author #2 (the stupider one)

**Wahhahahaha author number one is bullying meeeee…. (sniffsniff ETERNALSOB)**

**Anyway here's my chapter….**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto…and not me.**

Sasuke showed no emotion as Sakura revealed her ANBU tattoo. He merely narrowed his eyes and shoved her across the room. THIS had ruined his day. He lost it when he saw her sneer at his sour mood. Not wanting to be kicked out right after coming back, he stormed out of the office and headed to God knows where.

Sakura just sat there, listening to inner Sakura rant on about how they sure gave him a _warm _welcome. But oddly enough, she didn't feel quite as enthusiastic about handing Sasuke his ass. She knew that she no longer harbored _any _romantic or even hospitable feelings for Sasuke any longer…no, she _hated _him. She hated every bone in his body with every bone in _her _body. But then why? Why would she not feel happy for chewing him out (a/n: not that way for all you pervs out there (i luv ya though).)? In an unknown state of mind, Sakura hurried to finish her work and went home.

The next morning, sakura decided that she would merely forget all about yesterday. There was no way Sasuke was going to get a mission! He was a bastard. Everybody (with the exception of Naruto and Kakashi-sensei) hated him. Hell, even she hated him. She also decided that she would call in sick and leave the work to Tsunade for a change, even though she knew that the lazy Hokage would bully someone _else _into doing it anyway… She settled on training for today. There was that one thing she needed to work on…

Ah. With the intrusion of Naruto, she missed her sweet, peaceful thoughts…what did her thoughts ever do to him….

"SAKURA-CHAN SAKURA-CHAN SAKURA-CHAN HE'S BACK—"

"Naruto…shut up…" Sakura raised a fist at him as a vein popped out of temple. Naruto, being oblivious to everything, didn't notice. When he just wouldn't shut it, she hit him and sent him flying through her kitchen wall. "You're fixing that, Naruto." He clutched his stomach where he had been hit.

"Nice gut shot…"

"And yes, Naruto, I know. I saw him yesterday."

Naruto gasped and puffed out his cheeks. He was such a child. "NOT FAIR NOT FAIR NOT—"

"Naruto…shut up, dobe."

Deflating, Naruto just stared at the man that had spoken. Then, he ran to hide. Behind Sakura. "Aaahh, teme, you shut up. This is Sakura-chan's house. Don't talk mean."

"Shut it, Naruto, you were just as bad. I'm going to train. Don't bother me."

With that, she started to leave. Only to be stopped by—yes—Sasuke. She found herself pinned once again. "Don't you need someone to train with, Sakura-_chan?_"

"Bastard."

He nuzzled the crook of her neck. She shivered as she narrowed her eyes. She welcomed his touch just as much as she rejected it. Why did it have to be _him _doing this to her? Why not someone else that she _didn't _love…WHOA THERE. _What_ did she just— love? NO!! No, she hated him….no damn way on earth…

Ah. There went her thoughts again.

"NANDA—SASUKE!! STOP IT ASSHOLE!"

Naruto made a clone and had _Rasengan _ready in an instant. Sasuke hovered over Sakura for a second longer and moved off just as quickly as he had moved on.

"God Naruto… I was just asking her _politely _if she wanted to train with someone…" Naruto moved to attack but failed. Sasuke was behind him in .5 seconds flat. Now, Naruto was just holding a fist up to a wall. Sasuke observed that Naruto already had grown a chakra tail… Sakura meant this much to him? Then he would leave…and come back later. When Naruto wasn't there…


	3. MY House

**HOLA AUTHOR #1! IT'S AUTHOR # 2 AGAIN!! I LOVE YOU AND MISS YOU!!! CALL ME!!!**

**Anyway…**

**I was just looking and thought that it should be updated. Sorry for the wait!!! I love you all!!! kisses, kisses…**

**Naruto and all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Sakura welcomed the refreshing breeze that caressed her face as she meditated atop a grassy knoll. _Geez…what a bastard…coming onto me like that…_ Suddenly her senses sharpened as she heard a twig snap behind her. Instantly, she was on her feet, kunai in hand.

"Whoa, whoa, Sakura-chan! Just wanted to chat, is all…no need to stab poor Naruto in the neck, now…"

Sakura giggled. She plopped down on her butt and laid down on her back to stare at the clouds. Naruto always knew how to cheer her up.

"Ah, Naruto-kun… what do you need?"

Her eyes were closed, all senses taking in the essence of fall, but she still heard Naruto lie down beside her.

"Sakura-chan…"

Sakura didn't like the tone of Naruto's voice. It was too serious. It didn't suit him.

"Sakura-chan, I know how you feel, with Sasuke coming back so suddenly and all. I'm also aware of the feelings you're trying so hard not to come to terms with."

Sakura's eyes snapped open.

Her heart stopped.

What did he know? He had been hated his whole life...he knew nothing about the complicity of love...

"I just wanted to tell you, Sakura, that no matter how out of control your emotions get…don't do anything you'll regret. If something happened to you, if he did _anything _to you…I would never forgive him. Or you."

And with that, he got up and left, leaving Sakura lying down on a hill.

She closed her eyes again, and shuddered as a single, icy tear ran down her cheek.

It had been two weeks since her talk with Naruto on the hill. And she hadn't seen or heard anything of Sasuke for two weeks, either.

Sakura supposed that Tsunade was doing her best to keep Sasuke's return a complete secret from Konoha. She guessed it was for Sasuke's well being as much as the village's; if the villagers discovered him, they would certainly try to kill him. And Sasuke, of course, would kill them all for attacking him.

After all, it was just his way.

Sakura was currently on leave. She had gotten sick for some reason after the little conversation with Naruto on her meditation hill. As of today, she still had not recovered.

She heard a knock on her door and groggily pulled back the covers to answer it. Making her way to the door, she tried to fix her hair a bit and brush the wrinkles out of her clothes as best she could. She finally arrived at her doorway and turned the knob to open it.

And was shaken completely awake by her conscience as she did so.

Standing in her doorway was Sasuke, the person she _least _wanted to see when she was sick.

"Um… What do you want?"

He just stared down at her with no emotion, as usual.

"Uh… Sasuke?"

She sidestepped as he brushed by her to come in. Quite unannounced, I might add. Sakura just stared at him, not really wanting to take the trouble to make him leave.

She observed as he walked into her kitchen and took what he needed to make a sufficient breakfast for the day. She also stood there when he took off his shirt and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Uh, what exactly are you doing? This is kind of my house."

He turned and glared at her.

"Does it look like I have a choice? The Uchiha complex was destroyed after I left. They built some other shit there. I'm also being forced to only associate with the Hokage, Kakashi, some asshole pervert named Jiraiya, and Team 7 members. Naruto slammed the door in my face and cussed me out for "coming on to you", so I had no other choice. Kakashi's on a mission."

And with that, he was gone. Sakura just prayed that he wouldn't use all the hot water.


	4. It's Complicated

**A/N **

**Hey all ya'll hotfic fans**

**Its author number two **_**AGAIN **_

**Stupid author number one, never doing any work….**

**Anyway, sorry about not updating. It was HER job this time so I just checked and decided to take over **_**AGAIN **_

**DISC: YOU'VE HEARD IT BEFORE I DON'T OWN IT OK???**

Ch. 4

Sakura sat by the window and watched the rain flow down the glass in streams. Nothing she could do would ever change the fate of the world, so why even bother? She could only be remembered by those whom she knew…Naruto, Tsunade, Kakashi-sensei…And of course, Sasuke.

Engulfed in her thoughts, Sakura failed to notice a presence coming up behind her until it was literally on top of her. She was wrapped in fine-toned, muscular arms that wouldn't let go no matter how hard she squirmed.

"Shhh…Sakura, you're only making this harder than it really has to be. You don't want to waste your energy _struggling _when you could be using it doing _something else_, ne?"

The emphasis on _something else _made Sakura even more uncomfortable. She knew that she shouldn't have let him stay here.

With difficulty, Sasuke managed to turn Sakura around to face him. Instantly, he pressed her small form against the wall. She let out a frustrated grunt and tried to hit him, but to no avail. Both of her wrists were pinned extremely tightly, just like the rest of her.

Sasuke silenced her sounds of struggle with his own lips. He pressed his mouth on hers quite forcefully, causing Sakura to gasp in pain.

"Ne, Sakura, what's wrong? I though this is what you wanted…"

"Sasuke…I waited in hope for your return for years. But I pushed those feelings away a long time ago, along with my hope. I realized that you wouldn't come back, and even if you did you wouldn't be the Sasuke I loved anymore anyway. So with that in mind, I gave up on you and my love for you. If this is what I wanted I would have made it known to you the moment you returned."

Throughout her confession, Sakura failed to notice that Sasuke had advanced quite a bit. Looking down, she saw her black sweatpants in a heap on the floor, along with her _other _undergarment of that region.

"What…how did you do that without me noticing?"

"Shouldn't you know, as an _ANBU_? After all, I'm _just _a missing-nin, right?"

Sakura whimpered. Apparently, Sasuke mistook this as a sound of excitement and smirked, breathing heavily onto her face as he lowered to kiss her again. This time, Sakura surrendered to her thirteen-year-old self once again, although she knew that she was much older than that now and should not still harbor those emotions.

When Sasuke became more and more passionate in his kisses, Sakura gave in to desire. She kissed him back this time, with a fire that she though had been extinguished many years ago. It seems, though, that there were still a few cooling embers that could be re-lit.

Sakura opened her mouth wider as Sasuke slipped his tongue past her lips. After what seemed like eternity had passed, they broke the fiery kiss and breathed in sweet air once again. Sakura made no objection as Sasuke began to undo her buttons with his mouth, taking his sweet time with each one.

When her modest body was fully exposed, shirt, bra, underwear and pants all in a pile in the corner, Sakura blushed a flaming red.

She realized what she was doing.

Who she would hurt.

But most of all, she remembered what Naruto said.

_"__I just wanted to tell you, Sakura, that no matter how out of control your emotions get…don't do anything you'll regret. If something happened to you, if he did __anything __to you…I would never forgive him. Or you."_

The last two words of what Naruto said rang in Sakura's head, going off almost like warning bells. She wanted desperately to keep Naruto at her side, and giving in to Sasuke would be the complete opposite of what she needed to do for that to happen.

No, she had to get him off of her.

But what could she do?

She was hopeless, unclothed and shamed. What could she _possibly do_?

She prayed to whatever got existed that somehow this would stop, and she wouldn't have to sleep with Sasuke ever.

And as soon as she did, just like that, Sasuke screamed in pain and feel to the floor, convulsing like a madman.

**A/N AGAIN**

**Hehehe OMFG im so evil…**

**Well, I'm sure author #1 will hate me for it too. She sure can get sucked into a story, even if it is her own…(sweatdrop).**

**Anyway, I'll make sure that you have an update soon. By the way, if you could see me right now, I'd be staring off into space striking an action pose.**

**Oh so random. That's me.**

**The next chapter will probably be me too, because I know what I want the story line to be, and I haven't talked to author #1 in a while. I'll email this to her, though, and we'll talk.**

**Till then, I LOVE YOU ALL, YOU'RE ALL MY BFFFFFFFS!!!! Onegai, send a response soon!**

**Ttyl!**


	5. Author's Note

Hola this is author **number one**( I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!) and this is an authors note saying that im going to converse with author numero two and we are GOING to make a big story out of this. I always hate people who just leave stories hanging, and look at me, being all hypocritical. **Btw, author number two, I LUVED IT!** Ive already told u this, yea, but I thought id tell u again. So, anyways, back 2 the subject…..we will make another chapter! **And send ANY ideas that u have and we might contribute it 2 the story.**


End file.
